The ElevenFiend Wars
by Darth Raven
Summary: The begining of my own rogs therough th eyes of the elves
1. Chapter 1

**The Eleven/Fiend Wars**

 **Disclaimer:** This only chapter that uses the dragon gods actual names all rest feature there alternate names or human names.

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **The World Beginning**_

The dragon god Io (Palo) created the world. He created a beautiful garden which he allowed Phoenix and Ayncron to place their creations in. With his life mate Aasterianian (Opal) he had eight children, which the sexes are four daughters and four sons. His daughter's names are Astilabor (Alla), Hlal (Kramos), Tamara (Unranda), and Tiamat (Titania). His son's names are Bahamut (Bane), Chornepsis (Chornos), Falazure (Deathzar), Garyx (Josar), and Lendys (Yaman). Some of children became good while others became evil. A few of them became neutral. Bahamut and Tiamat became enemies since birth they are youngest of the siblings.

Aasterianian created prehistoric birds, mammals, reptiles, and other creatures.

Tiamat created the chromatic dragons while Bahamut created the metallic dragons.

Astilabor created the gems dragons while Chornepsis created the oriental dragons while Tamara created all lesser dragons.

The God Rybellyn created a vast forest that spread to all of the continents and he created the male elves from himself. He placed them in his great forests he created.

The goddess Ayncron created the animals which she placed some in a garden with the humans and female elves from herself which she placed on the plains.

Together Rybellyn and Ayncron created the aquatic elves after the surface elves binded and they binded as well.

The great bird Phoenix created one male and female black, white, brown-skinned, and oriental humans and Hairfoot and Tallfelow Halflings.

The god Antilla created the hills and the mountains dwarves and gnomes.

In the garden there is a tree of great knowledge which was forbidden for humans or animals to eat of it because he did not want them to gain the knowledge it held. One day Falazure wanted to see what happen if he would to tempt the humans into eating off the tree but the animals rushed up but one male and one female of each kind ate all the apples so the humans could not get them. This angered Io and he torched the mighty garden all animals escaped with the humans that once cared for them. Falazure did not escape the great fire instead he became undead after he was badly burned.

The animals that took the apples realized that the smarter and could do things the normally could not like speak a common language they all could understand as well their own species languages, and as well a Language the humans could understand. They could read/write as well as cast magic. They made cities and even built a vast castle made out a mountain.

Over time some they had learned to walk on two legs instead of four. Snakes learned to slither without putting their head on the ground. The humans walked on all fours and were not very smart. The animals and Insect who taken from then tree had given themselves the name of Animiods and Insectiods used humans as slaves, poaching, pets, food, and sport hunting.

Seven Hundred years later a young human named Mattallow who was a born slave who was often whipped by his master started a revolution with ten black, white, tan-skin, and oriental humans. He then was completely banished to faraway place where he and fellow smart humans could live in peace without endangering more of humans that lived with animals. The Animiod emperor also placed some of each Animiod and Insectiod species in the prison in which they placed the rebelling humans. They royal guard came up way to keep the humans from getting smarter by infecting them with a special virus that hindering brain growth.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Elven/Fiend Wars**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **The Start of the Demon Wars**_

In the great forest called Fortona lived the young male elves. Angorus Bow was the leader because he is the best with a bow and was the strongest. In fact he got the last name of Bow because ability to make great bows and his efficiency to use them. There is Byton Warsong who was the kings appointed general because he is the second greatest warrior in all the land. Thyron Allseer is the royal wizard. The kingdom guards and hunters and gathers are Tymbyus (Small and nimble), Rymbellyn. Symbellyn (tall and skinny) had a twin bother that was named Rymbellyn (Fat and short) and was also the royal food taster.

The male elves established a great kingdom made out the trees themselves everything was natural. They cut large clearing, and hollowed out all logs they cut down and made there homes. They used leaves to make the roofs by carefully sowing them together. Angorus out of the largest tree in the forest created the Castle which he lived along with his guards a few servant elves and of the royal wizard. They made wooden bridges leading to each structure.

The center of the bridge the male elves planted saplings but one day when some strange beings attacked the elves the burnt the saplings in an attempt to burn the males forest home. They quickly put out saplings which died and fought the new fiends until they drove them out of their forest home.

Angorus prayed to Rybellyn and asked "what are these strange new creatures will they keep attacking, how we going to survive these constant attacks"

"They are called fiends. And yes they will. And do not worry soon you will come of age to make more of your kind and you soon meet other of your kind like you but different" Rybellyn answered as he faded away.

This really confused Angorus what was their god talking other kind of elves that were different from them. Even the royal wizard Thyron did not know what Rybellyn was talking about. The male elves went on to fighting the fiends.

Living on the plains was the young female elves. They were nomadic people moving from place to place what was the point in staying one place when it just gets destroyed. Their leader was the fastest all female elves her name was Lyndsayalathsus Swift. Lyn had a royal wizard named Rayla Mage.

They too had problems with the fiends but Ayncron had told them to head to great forest where they soon find aid from others of your kind but slightly different. Lyndsay follow the orders of her goddess without question but as the others of her that like her but different what did all mean. She ordered her people to head to the great forest. They had domesticated horses and donkeys to travel faster across the plains.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eleven/Fiend Wars**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **The meeting of the Two Elves**_

Lyndsay and female elves traveled around making their way to the forest their goddess had mentioned it was getting dark time to make camp when they saw the great forest. Lyndsay commanded her twin royal guards Saysha and Taysha "Set up camp here near the forest and set the traps for any fiends and be on look for those other elves we are suppose to meet".

"Yes My Lady, we shall do as you ask" the answered as went out to carry their queen's orders.

The queen went into her tent praying to her goddess as she always did before bed but this time so she felt different about herself and as if something was missing a feeling she had not had before.

Up in the trees was Tymbyus who was waiting for Rymbellyn (he was a very short and plump elf that always late and he had no sense of time) who again was late for guard duty. He was about to doze off when he noticed the camp of strange people. Were these other elves that the king mentioned? He needed to warn others, but he thought he should first get closer look, then sound the horn. As he approached the camp he fell in a hole with a lion in it as the lion rushed toward him roaring. Just as the creature was about to jump on him he shot it in the lion in the heart. The queen and the rest of the female elves rushed to the pit to what was caught. It was dark and one could not see well so the Lyn spoke "You killed my pet. You are coming with us you fiend and see what you are. Take him to the stables I shall met it there". She spoke as ordered her guards to seize his weapons. Say and Tay grabbed Tym and shoved him into the stable tent. They tied him up went out to stand guard and await further orders from their queen. Lyn came in and said as held a light to Tym's face "Now fiend we shall what kind you are".

She touched his face and ears and knew they were the same as hers with exception they were slightly different.

She felt his chest and noticed he no breast like her then felt his hip area noticed it completed different when and when touched the genital area Tym felt strange and felt kind of good. It was a sensation he had never felt until now. He thought 'Are these other elves from the prophecy of our god and what things on her chest'

"You are same as me and yet different are you the ones from our goddess prophecy" she asked Tym.

"Yes well we are elves and you must be the ones from prophecy of our god that my king informed me of" Tym answered.

"There are more of you and I can now see that you are elves our goddess spoke and as you we are ones your god spoke of. I shall let you go but you shall be under guard by my Royal Guards Tay and Say until I meet your king" she replied as she headed out the door and spoke to Tay and Say "Untie our guest and make him welcome for he is the one of elves that our goddess was talking about. You will treat with respect and try to keep him comfortable. And whatever he asks do of because according to prophecy I believe that is what it meant." The queen then headed to her tent to pray to goddess to if this was what she spoke and if she was supposed to let her guards alone the male elf. She planted this thought in Lyn head 'Yes you doing the right thing the other males shall be here shortly and you shall all be as one'. Lyn responded 'as you wish my goddess' as she prepared herself to meet the king of the male elf she met earlier.

"Yes my lady we shall" they responded as they did as their queen asked.

Say untied Tym and asked him "Our queen want us to make you as comfortable ask possible. Is there anything you need we are here to make you comfortable till the rest of you arrive".

"I am kind of cold and I use could a blanket and do not mean to be rude but can see how different you two are from me. What are those strange creatures in here with us they almost look like Unicorns, Pegasi, and Pegacorns" Tym answered.

"They are horses, donkeys and mules which are a combo of both. What are those creatures you mentioned" Say answered as she brought Tym some pillows.

"Hmm ok. Well unicorns are basically horses with horns, Pegasi are like horses with wings, and well Pegacorns are like mules" he responded.

Tay brought him a blanket and asked "Oh cool. Yes only if we can see how you are different from us."

Tym said "Yes" as he removed his clothes as they removed theirs.

"Oh wow they sound cool so cool. I would like to see them sometime" Tay replied excitedly

"Ok I can show where we stable them. May touch you two? Both of you and feel both of you" he asked.

They and nodded and let Tym touch them. He touched their ears and breast and both they had a feeling that they have never felt before. Tym touched them ever where he the kissed each one the on lips. Say asked "Is more than we can do all this giving me feelings I have never felt before I want more".

Tay looked and Tym and said "I want to know more of you as well and I like this feeling I want more of as well. Say is older than me so you should take her first and then me"

Tym smiled at them and nodded. He first began to touch and kiss Say all over her body and encouraged her to do the same. It sent chills down both their spines. Tym then lay on top of Say and gave into his passions, even though he no clue what he doing it all came natural to him as if he knew what he doing. He did same with Tay. He was still awake he crawled under the blanket with the twins and fell asleep. They became his life mates.

Both Say and Tay conceived a child from Tym. Say conceived a boy from Tym and Tay conceived a girl from Tym.

Meanwhile at about the same time Rym finally arrived at the tree he was suppose to meet Tym. Tym was nowhere in site so he blew the horn, then he went to the camp he saw. He heard an unfamiliar noise he headed to the tent were heard the noise came from and then he saw Tym laying with Say and Tay, not knowing what had just happen he quietly approached Tym and shook him to awake him and whispered "Come on we have to get you out here."

"No I am not leaving Taysha and Saysha. I have just had the best time of my life with them" He whispered back, but all commotion woke up them up.

"I do not understand I thought this a fiend camp but these are not like any type of fiends I have seen, but they powerful enough to enslave you like this. I have to get others to help me if will not come" Rym responded.

"No Rymbellyn they are not fiends but the other elves from Rybellyn's prophecy" Tym answered.

"You are not in any danger. I do not understand any of this" Rym answered with a confused look.

"I did not either until their queen told me that they have same prophecy as we do. I have bonded with Say and Tay they are now my life mates" Tym explained.

Rym starched his head as he did so the queen with rather plump female guard arrived in the stable tent. Rym looked at her with fear not understanding what was going on yet.

"Oh another one of you. Taysha and Saysha why don't you take your mate to your tent. What is your name and she is yours her name is Pakaymala. Pakaymala take him to your tent if you like or you can do it here" the queen said as she looked at Rymbellyn while Say, Tay, and Tym headed to Say's and Tay's tent to spend more of their passion with each other.

"My name is Rymbellyn. My friends call me Rym. What do you mean that Pakaymala is mine I don not understand what is going on. I have never understood the prophecy of our god" Rym answered all puzzled.

"Simple Rym we are the other elves that you god has told you about. As soon as he gets here I will become your queen because I am taking your king as my life mate. Take Paka as your mate. You will find you like her the goddess told me to bind her with you" she answered as she walked out of the stable tent.

Rym looked at Pakaymala then he started understand he felt love for and he seen that she felt the same way. She looked him looking eyes and took his hand and asked "Rym shall we go to my tent and bind."

Rym smiled and answered "Yes l do not understand it but I can see that neither do you but if your goddess and my god say so than bind we shall"

Paka lead Rym to her tent. Rym looked around there was no bed but a buddle of animal furs in the corner behind a fire pit which was in the center of the tent. Paka let go Rym's hand and took of her clothes and revealed herself to him. Rym took his clothes as well and approached her bed. Paka kissed Rym and place her hand on his hips this made Rym wild he kissed her passionately as she did to him and gave into their passion and they became life mates. They soon fell asleep together. She conceived twin girls by Rymbellyn.

About this time the rest of male elves cautiously approached the camp not knowing what happen to Tym and Rym. Sym was worried because he did not see his brother in the tree. Just as they approached the edge of the camp the queen approached and spoke "Welcome males we have been excepting you. You may all pick one of my females".

"Excepting us you must be the queen" Angorus answered.

"Yes I am I can see that you are their king. You are coming with me" she said as she yanked on Angorus's arm as she went to her tent with him to make him her mate. 'She certainly is aggressive for a female' Angorus thought as he was being yanked to the queen's tent.

Sym was worried about his brother he did not know where he was but then a female elf named Frannila approached and told him that his brother was safe. She smiled at him and realized that she was his life mate so proceed to her tent happily because he knew his little brother was safe. He binds with Frannila and she became his life mate and conceived Sym's child which was a girl.

The king's General Byton Warsong had found the queen's General Yamtona Battlemind to his likeing and approached he and spoke "well seeing how we are both generals I think it would be best for us to mate and bind with one another."

"I agree there are many battles we could share with each other" she spoke as lead him to her tank where the binded, mated and fell asleep.

Thyron was approached by Rayla and she spoke "Seeing how we are both royal wizards I figured we should mate".

"I agree we could share much together" he replied as he smiled and followed her to her tent. Thyron and Rayla kissed each other passionately, mated, binded, and fell asleep.

When Angorus got to Lyndsay's tent she threw him on her animal fur bundle where she slept and took his clothes and hers and said "I want as life mate because you are the males king and I am the female's queen so that makes you mine. So bind with me! Now!"

"Yes of course my love" he answered as began to bind with her. And so as they bind their last names were combined Swift and Bow became the royal line name of Swift-Bow.

After they got done Lyn hit Angorus and spoke "Ouch that hurt me. Will it I always feel this way".

"I do not know but I don't think it will hurt forever my love and queen" he as he shrugged and kissed her neck and rubbed her ears to ask for more.

She relucently agreed. They shared their passions for one another four more times each time it hurt a little less and fifth time it did not hurt at all. Lyn had fallen asleep but Angorus lays awake because he had trouble sleeping ground because he missed his wooden bed with the feather mattress. He had to admit the feather pillows that were made out of bear skins were so soft. He soon drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Eleven/Fiend Wars**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Homes Are Lost But**_

 _ **New Ones Are Gained**_

The next day Lyn got up early to make herself breakfast as she always did, but this she looked of at her sleeping mate and got out extra food for him. Smelling the food woke up Angorus he commented "Good Morning. You do not have to make me breakfast I can cook for myself".

"I am aware of that it just the seeing how we are now one I felt obligated to make you breakfast" Lyndsay replied.

"Ah ok I see. It is just not something I am used to" he replied as he watched her cook for him.

After they ate breakfast and headed out to meet their subjects. "For this day forward since we are all now one our names shall be one as well. And children's names shall combined to make new names as well Angorus and shall combine our name and it shall become Swiftbow but the royal family shall only be called Swiftbow" Lyndsay told her subjects.

"The Royal Wizards from henceforth shall always be know as Allseermage as our two Royal wizards have combined, The Royal Generals shall be combined as WarsongBattlemind and will also henceforth know as that" Angorus told his subjects.

Everyone cheered and they celebrated their new lives together. After the celebrations they all fell asleep only to awaken to the smell of smoke. Say and Tay barged into the sleeping king's and queen's tent and Say spoke "Sorry to awaken you your Majesties but the camp is on fire."

"Okay let us all destroy these fiends. And then we will figure out what to do" the queen answered.

The guards bowed and carried out their queens orders. They fought all the fiends during which Ly's bow broke and Angorus spoke as looked at the charred ruins of the females' camp "Do not worry my love you and your people can come live with us in the trees and when we get there ill make you a new bow."

"Ok my love we shall do so" she answered as she followed her love to their new home.

The females gathered all of horses, donkeys, and mules and headed deep in the forest where the males had lived. The females looked with great curiosity as if they never seen great beauty. It was well constructed. It is a nice new home for then to live. The burned clearing which things never grew would make a perfect stable for the females' horses, donkeys, and mules.

Tym, Rym, and Sym climbed up the trees ahead of everyone so they could bring down the vine stairs that the males had made so the females could easily get up the trees since they were new at climbing. At top the females were more amazed at great artisanship of their new found mates and each of them head to new homes. As they approached the castle Ly looked at her love and spoke "You built this place it is amazing".

"Yes we should all rest and tomorrow we will all celebrate our official union here among the trees" Angorus answered.

Angorus showed Ly around the castle then took her to his bed chambers. Ly looked around and noticed it was quite different than her tent there was a desk and the bed was not just a bundle of furs on the floor but a wooden thing with a bundle of furs sewn together on its wooden frame for comfort she could guess.

She wanted her wanted her mate so she threw him on his bed and they made love. His bed was soft and she fell right to sleep. It was better than sleeping on the ground in her bundle of furs. They next morning she awoke to see her mate carving a bow out of wood.

He finished it and gave it to her and she knew it made with love. It took the females quite a bit time to get used to there new forest home and learn to climb.


End file.
